Memories
by bendercat
Summary: Juliet Sirett, daughter of a widowed Earl has just been mistaken as one the Ripper's targets. What will happen when the shock of it all maddens her and she loses all her memories? Can Ciel and Sebastian help her remember who she is before it's too late?
1. His Butler, Knowing

**Bender: What's up my angry, angry readers? :P**

**Ciel: Angry?**

**Bender: Well my Shugo Chara readers are... That's why I decided to smite a couple annoying people who kept yelling at me to update XD**

**Sebastian: ...Good idea**

**Bender: Ikr? :P**

**Ikuto: -twitching- Finally found you!**

**Bender: Ack! -hides behind Sebastian- Save me Sebby-chan! DX**

**Sebastian: -looks at Ciel-**

**Ciel: -shrugs-**

**Bender: DISCLAIMER! -running away from Ikuto-**

**Grelle: Bender-chan doesn't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler -heart- **

* * *

_**HIS BUTLER, KNOWING**_

**Juliet's POV**

"I hate this! Why must _I_ be the one to do this?" I muttered angrily under my breath.

"Because the Viscount loves _women_. And you're the only one in our family, so of course you have to be the one to do it, _Lady _Juliet." Sadly, my father had many brothers who were too young themselves to have children, and my mother died an only child.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted. He _did _have a point, but...I still didn't like it. The Viscount of Druit gives me the creeps. If my father wasn't out on leave I wouldn't have to do this...

"Look!" Another one of my "colleauges" spout, pointing over at a small gathering of people. He turned to look down at me. "Go get him Juliet! We can't afford to lose him!"

I gulped. "R-right..." I took in a deep breath, and started to walk towards the crowd, gripping the bust of my dress. Let's just say it was a bit...low-cut for my taste. But the rest of it was pretty. It was a black and white lolita style dress imported from Japan.

"Ah! Your dress is so pretty!" A little blonde girl squealed, running up to me, and gripping my hands.

"Wh-why thank you." I smiled, blushing lightly. "Yours is very pretty as well."

Her dress was past her knees, red with pink, and her hair was adorned by a red flower hairband.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Would you like to go out on the balcony with me?"

"Alright, but if I may ask, why?"

"Well it seems I'm the youngest girl here, and I've become a bit bored..."

I laughed lightly, and asked her to lead the way. I sat down on top of the railing, and she gave me an odd look.

"You know we're not allowed to do that, being daughters of Earls and all."

I shrugged. "My father's on leave, and my uncles don't bear ill will about what others say about my etiquette. They say it's a mother's job."

"Well where's your mother Julie?"

"Julie? My given name is Juliet."

"Yes, and mine's Elizabeth. But I don't care much for formalities. So, please, call me Lizzie."

"Alright. And my mother's-"

"Elizabeth, why are you out here?" A woman adorned with multiple flowers asked from the doorway. "And with this...this _abomination_ no less."

My eye twitched in anger. I hate her already.

"But Mother I-"

"Elizabeth," She started sturnly. "Now."

I sighed, remaining on the rail no matter _what _that woman called me, and watched her go back to the party.

"Well, what have we _here?_" A voice from behind started, making me fall off the rail.

"Wh...who are you?"

He walked up to me, gripping my wrist tightly in his hand, and covering my mouth with the other. "Well if you're from around here, you'll know me as "Jack the Ripper"."

**Ciel's POV: The Next Night**

"Are you sure we'll find him in there?" I asked heating my arms up with friction. "And what if we're too late to save her?"

Sebastian smirked. "_If?_"

"Sebastian!"

We both flicked our heads towards the door, a loud thud heard just a moment ago. Sebastian walked up to the door, and threw it open.

"H-help me!" A female voice shrieked.

I slowly joined Sebastian, slightly hiding behind his arm. My eyes widened, and I felt something sneaking up my throat. A rather young woman was sitting in the doorway, tied to a chair, covered in red.

Madam Red's butler stood in front of her, a large red mark on his cheek.

"S-sebastian-san, thank god you're here! Help me untie her!"

"Do you really plan to feign innocence in your postition? Enough of this "Mister Grelle". No--even "Grelle Sutcliff" is just an assumed identity, so what say you cease your silly act "Mister Grelle"?" He asked, a smirk playing on hid lips. "This is my first time meeting "someone of your ilk" in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like _one of them_."

His eyes turned mad, and his teeth sharpened before us. He let out a small giggle. "Is that so?" I ran past him, to the girl, and stood in front of her in a protective stance.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked, his head tilting to the side. He shook his head, turning his attention back to an irritated, changed Grelle.

"Please don't ignore me Sebastian-darling. It angers me, and you wouldn't want to see me angry. You've read about what I've done."

"Yes, but what I want to know is why? What would a grim reaper need to accomplish in the human world?"

"Well, if you must know, I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman."

The click of a heel was heard on the other side of the room.

"And that woman is," Sebastian started, ignoring my questioning look, and instead signaling for me to see for myself.

My hand twitched. "M...Madam Red..."

"Of course," Sebastian started. "She was on our initial list of suspects, but her alibi was flawless."

She smugly walked over to me, and the girl. "How could you, Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?" She sighed, her eyes closing. "Well, I guess that slapping him was a bad idea. We still could have killed her..."

The girl's breath sped up to hyperventalation. "Pl-please, don't kill me! I need to go back to my father! I'm all he has left!"

"Wait...what do you mean "still could have killed her"? Why wouldn't you?"

"Surely you've seen the similarities of the victims?" I nodded. "She wasn't on the list. She just had the same first name and characteristics as the one we wanted." Madam Red smiled. "Well, may as well finish the job." She pulled out a small knife, and held it to the girl's throat from behind.

"N-no! P-please!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Madam, why not prolong it? Start with the wrists."

Sebastian attacked Grelle from behind, stalling him and his "advice".

I tried to get the knife away from Madam Red. The girl let out a scream as the blade hit her upper arm.

'_I'm sorry... It's better than your wrists...'_

Her screaming continued, as if it was a last resort.

"Shut up!" Madam Red yelled, slamming the blade's handle onto the back of her head, silencing her screams, and knocking her unconcious.

"Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry I must do this, Ciel." The same fate to happen to the girl had innevitably happened to me.

* * *

**Bender: So what'd you think?**

**Ikuto: I hated it. Now go update Juliet and Ikuto!**

**Bender: Shuddap! )=[ -smiling sweetly- Sebastian? Ciel?**

**Ciel: I was supposed to read that?**

**Sebastian: I already did young master. Don't worry, I'll tell you about it later.**

**Bender: You guys are no fun =/ Sorry if anyone was OOC. Please tell me if you think anyone was!**


	2. His Butler, An Uncle?

**Bender: Okay, so the "His Butler" title kinda sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else! _**

**Grell: I could help**

**Bender: o_o *slowly inches behind Ciel***

**Ciel: Why me?**

**Bender: If I hide behind Sebastian I could get hurt! DX**

**Ciel: =_= Disclaimer!**

**Sebastian: Bendercat-sama doesn't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

_

* * *

_

****

_HIS BUTLER, AN UNCLE?_

Ciel's POV

"Sebastian!" I yelled, shooting straight up from my position on the bed.

"Yes, my lord?"

I turned towards his voice. "Where is she?"

"I've put her in Maylene's room for now." I jumped up to go to the room. "She's still sleeping, young master. I suggest you leave her be."

"Do we know her name?"

"I'm afraid not. It seems her family isn't as well-known as the rest, so we can't identify her that way."

"Have the others ever seen her before?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Do we know _anything _about her?"

"She lives with her father, because her mother's dead."

"Are you sure that's all we know?"

Sebastian nodded, a frown on his features.

**Juliet's POV**

I blinked my eyes open, and screamed. There were three people watching me closely and intently. "Wh-who are you people? Wh-where am I?" A piercing pain came from my arm, and I winced, glancing down to see my right upper arm was bandaged. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" The only girl in the room asked.

I shook my head slowly. "I remember being taken, a-and being threatened with my life, a-and..." My eyes filled with tears, and I burst out crying. The taller of the two men came to touch my arm, and I flinched away. "Don't touch me!"

"Bard..." The girl started. "Maybe you two should leave."

I felt myself shaking uncontrollably. "Wh-where are they?"

"Where is who?" The girl asked, gently putting her hand on my shoulder.

"The two that saved me...I-I remember that there were two people... A tall man, and a younger boy..."

"I'll call them, alright? Just calm down."

I nodded. I must've been a wreck; eyes red from crying, hair messed up from sleep, makeup smeared by unwanted hands, entire body shaking in fear. I could still feel his hands on me...reading off things from a list. "_Medium-sized chest, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin,"_ The thought made me tremble further.

"Madam?" A deep voice asked from the other side of the door.

"C-come in..."

The tall man from last night walked in, and I jumped up from the bed I was on. My hands flew to my wrists, red and welted from ropes, and I bowed slightly. "Th-thank you so much for last night! I-if it weren't for you I-I...I'd be..."

"Don't worry. You're safe now. Now then, can you tell me your name?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Oh no...Young master?" The boy from last night stepped in the room. "She doesn't remember. That hit on the head may have damaged her brain."

"W-well I remember everything from last night!"

"What shall we do with her?" The taller man asked the boy.

"We'll keep her until she's been identified."

"Should we name her?"

"Name me? I'm not a cat! I'm a girl! At least let me try to remember my name! And if not let me name myself!"

"Wait," The tall man started, his hand on his chin. "Didn't Madam Red say she had the same first name as their target?" The boy nodded. "Well the girl says she remembers everything from last night." They both turned towards me. "Did they mention the girl's name?"

"Um...I-I don't remember..."

They both sighed. "Name her." The short boy said.

"I'll name myself!" I said, my cheeks reddening with frustration. "My new name is...is...uh..."

The boy sighed. "Alright then, just tell us when you think of something. I am Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Since we're also not aware of your last name, you will be known as Sebastian's niece, Miss Michaelis."

I nodded, and immediately regretted earlier. "If you don't mind me asking, who was in this room with me?"

"The tall one was our cook, Bard, the short one, our gardener, Finnian, and the girl, Maylene, is our maid. There's also an older man named Tanaka." Sebastian said. "Now then," He turned towards Ciel. "Would the young master like some breakfast?"

Ciel nodded, and turned towards me. "I've sent Meylene to town for some more suitable clothes for you." I looked down, and noticed I was wearing a nightgown.

"Did...did he-"

"Don't worry, Miss. We asked Maylene to change you."

"Th-thank you..."

"Please do not hesitate to ask any of them for something, alright? And we'll discover who you really are."

I nodded. "Um...Ciel? What's wrong with your eye?"

"It's not of your business!" He snapped, making me flinch. He sighed, and walked out of the room. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

I let my head fall, and sat back down on the bed. "What have I gotten myself into? I'm living with people I don't think I've ever even _met _before, when I probably have a family worried sick looking for me. That or they think I'm dead... Oh God! What if they think I'm dead? They'll stop looking for me! And then I'll-!"

"Miss?" The tall one from earlier, Bard I think, asked, a questioning look filling his features.

I jumped slightly. I'm an idiot...I'm a _complete _and _total _idiot! Now he thinks I'm skitzophrenic, or just plain crazy! "I-I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy for talking to myself..."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier." He muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

I sighed. "Just go. You don't have to apologize. I should not have reacted as I did."

He grinned. "Nah. All's good. I'm just glad you're not scared of me or nothin'."

I smiled. 'He's really nice.'

"So, will you be going with the Young Master to the funeral?"

"Funeral?"

"Yes," He started, his smile slowly fading. "The Madam died last night."

"She...died...? But isn't she just some woman?"

"I'm afraid to say that she was the Young Master's aunt."

"Oh..."

**Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian, didn't you have a list of all the victims?" I asked, just now recalling he had it with him last night. He nodded, and pulled out a piece of parchment. I scanned the list, my eyes soon falling on the last name. "Juliet Moore? So we know her first name?"

"Yes."

I felt my eye twitch. "Then why'd you let her rename herself?"

Sebastian smirked. "I wanted to hear what she'd come up with."

I sighed. "Go tell her what her name is." Sebastian nodded, and left the room. A moment later he returned with a frown.

"She's not in her room. I'm told Maylene took her to town with her."

"Wonderful..." I muttered sarcasticly.

**Juliet's POV**

"Miss, please get off the ground. You're supposed to be a-" Maylene frowned, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I grinned back at her. "But this is so cool!" I pointed down at the stream I was kneeling in front of. "You can see yourself in the water!"

"Well...yes, but...didn't you know that before?"

I furrowed my brow, and my reflection did the same. "No...I-" A piercing pain shot through my head, and my vision blurred.

"Miss Michaelis?"

I doubled over in pain, and cradled my head in both my arms. "I-I'm okay. Sorry Maylene." I looked back in the water, but my reflection was...different. My hair wasn't pulled back, and my dress was completely different. "Maylene, do you see that!"

She looked over my shoulder, her head tilted to one side. "See what? The fish?"

I gave her a quick look, and said. "No, my-" I looked back down to see my reflection as just that. My reflection. "I, uh, didn't know my eyes were green." I forced a small laugh, and stood up, brushing dirt from my dress. Maylene had leant it to me, and I didn't want to get it dirty. "Where to first?"

"I was thinking we could-"

"Juliet?" A deep voice from behind widened my eyes. That name's...familiar.

"Yes, Juliet Michaelis. She's my niece." Sebastian smiled, his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." The guy was tall, shorter than Sebastian, but tall. His bright blue eyes were nearly covered by his shaggy black hair. His clothes were dark, but he had a bright silver chain around his neck, the end of it tucked inside his dark grey button up.

I held my hand out to him. "You know my name, can I know yours?"

"Demetri. Demetri Redens." He smiled, and kissed my hand.

"Oh, how did I not recognize you?" Maylene blushed, her hands on her cheeks.

"Huh?" I asked, my hand still in his.

"The Redens own a wonderful bakery right next to the dress shop I was going to take you to." Maylene grinned. "Demetri has been helping his parents since he was young. He's going to take over the business once he marries."

I smiled up at Demetri. "That's wonderful! Congradulations."

He smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Thank you. I wish you could meet my bride, but she's not with me right now."

"Some other time then. We'll stop by the bakery." I smiled, and grabbed Maylene's hand. "Goodbye Demetri!" I waved with my free hand, and lead Maylene away. Sebastian soon followed.

"Juliet, don't you think that was a little rude? Calling him by his first name I mean."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Maylene. Should I not call you by your first name either?"

"No, I mean, you just met him."

"Oh..but I felt like I knew him..."

Maylene frowned and pat my shoulder. "It's all right. Let's just go get you a new dress. I'm sure you don't like having to wear one that looks just like mine."

"It's okay." I smiled, and let her lead me to the shop.

* * *

**Bender: Alrighty then! I'm done! :D That's the thi-fourth update in two days! ...Right? Sebastian I can't think straight! DX**

**Sebastian: This is the fourth**

**Bender: Thank you Sebby :D**

**Sebastian: ...Sebby?**

**Ciel: Just endure it Sebastian. She can make this a yaoi**

**Sebastian: *thinking: And that'd be a bad thing?***

**Bender: Well thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
